


In the Morning Light

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In those first few moments, when he was between sleep and wakefulness, he could feel Anne pressed against him, just as she generally was. He could feel her soft breath against his shoulder, and feel her small hand resting on his chest. He knew that if he opened his eyes, he would find her curled up in his arms sound asleep. It was the way they’d slept for over twenty years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as "I Don't Have a Choice, but I'd Still Choose You" and would be in the middle of chapter 38.

Richard slowly felt himself wake. In those first few moments, when he was between sleep and wakefulness, he could feel Anne pressed against him, just as she generally was. He could feel her soft breath against his shoulder, and feel her small hand resting on his chest. He knew that if he opened his eyes, he would find her curled up in his arms sound asleep. It was the way they’d slept for over twenty years. 

He shifted a little in the bed, and could feel the cool air of their bedchamber against his skin, he slowly opened his eyes, to check to see if Anne was warm enough. He almost wanted to laugh to himself, but of course he did not for that would wake her. Anne was burrowed underneath the furs, with them tightly wrapped around her. He should not be surprised, in truth he probably wasn’t, but his wife’s ability to steal most of the covers away from him always amused him. He didn’t mind it though, after all he felt he could stand the cold better than his tiny wife. Not that he would tell her that. 

It was the Yuletide season, and he truthfully wanted to lounge in bed with his wife for the morning. The court could wait for its King and Queen, after all there was little planned until the afternoon. No, he would most certainly pass the morning in bed with his wife. 

As Anne slowly came to wakefulness, she could feel Richard’s hands gently rubbing her back, moving around to explore her belly, and then starting to move up to her breasts. 

“If you were planning to give me a backrub…” Her voice was husky from sleep, “then that’s not exactly the proper area.” 

Richard laughed softly. “A backrub is not my intention.” 

Anne laughed very softly. “No, I did not believe that to be your intention.” 

He gently cupped her breast, his thumb rubbing over the nipple. “What are my intentions?” He murmured. 

She stretched, turning onto her back and looking up at him. “I believe I would call it claiming your marital rights, yet again.” She managed to keep a straight face while saying the words, then just dissolved into laughter. 

Richard could not help laughing with her. “Is that what you would call it?” He laughed softly. 

“It is, and if my count is right for the third time since we retired last night.” She looked up at him, again trying not to laugh. “Now isn’t that a lot for someone as old as you?

“Someone as old as me?” He held back his own laughter. 

“Hmmmm….yes.” Anne said softly, as her hand started to move down his chest. “After all, you have reached your fortieth year, husband.” 

Richard groaned softly, as her hand closed around him. “Anne…”

“Should we not check to see if everything is in working order first?” She murmured. 

“Everything was in working order last night.” He murmured. 

“Ah, but that was last night, this is now.” Anne said softly, as she started to stroke him. 

He groaned very softly. “Anne…” Her touch always drove him crazy. 

“I do believe everything is in working order.” She pronounced. 

“Good to know.” He murmured, as he kissed her throat, and then moved down to her breasts. 

“Richard…” Anne moaned softly, tangling her fingers into his curls, which were already wild from sleep, and how much she’d had her hands in them last night. 

He looked up at her, his eyes dark with desire. His eyes held hers as his hand continued its slow exploration of her body. She opened her legs, and soon he’d slipped a single finger inside. 

“I wonder what you were dreaming?” He murmured. She was already impossibly wet. 

“I’ll never tell.” She laughed softly. 

“You don’t have to.” He murmured. “I have a good idea.” He kissed her belly. “My quite beautiful and sensual wife was dreaming of having her husband’s mouth and hands on her.” He punctuated each word with a kiss to her belly, and each kiss went lower.

“Yes…” She moaned, her hips coming off the bed, as his lips and tongue touched her most intimate areas. 

Richard held her hips down, his tongue continuing its exploration, as his hands gently caressed her inner thighs. 

“Oh…..yes….” She moaned. “Riiiiiichard!” She cried out his name as she came. 

She was still panting, as Richard gathered Anne close in his arms. He gently rubbed her sides, until her breathing was back to normal. She opened her eyes, and looked up at him. “You are just….” 

“Amazing.” He smirked, dodging her playful smack. He moved on top of her. Anne brought her legs up and wrapped them around his hips. 

“I want to feel you.” She murmured. 

“You will.” He said softly, before entering her. 

“Yes.” She murmured, 

“Anne.” He murmured, kissing her deeply. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hand moving into his curls. She sighed softly, as they kissed. She tightened her inner walls around him. 

“Anne.” He groaned, his thrusts becoming more erratic. He looked down into her eyes. Her face was flushed with pleasure, and he was certain she was close again too. He reached his hand between them, and found her clit. 

“Oh….that’s….” She arched up against him. 

“Anne!” He cried as he felt her walls tightened around him. He buried his face against her shoulder, as both of their bodies calmed. 

She snuggled close against him, her arms wrapped tightly around him. “That’s quite a way to wake up.” She murmured. 

Richard laughed very softly. “And you are very beautiful.” He said softly. “All flushed and warm.” He gently kissed her. 

She sighed very softly, snuggling as close to him as possible. She kissed his shoulder. “I love you.” 

He gently brushed her hair back. “I love you.” 

Anne looked up. “We should get up.” 

“I believe the court can do without us this morning.” He said softly, stroking his hand along her back.


End file.
